Happy Birthday Toad!
by LuigiMario
Summary: It's Toad's birthday and everyone's invited! But will all the hard work and preparation be for naught? Please R
1. Peach's Overexcitement

_Note: I do not own the characters within._

* * *

Peach ran up the steps to Mario's house in a sort of panicky way. She rang the doorbell and knocked until Mario opened up. Mario was in his pajamas and looked very tired.

"GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS!" yelled Peach. Mario had never seen her so wound up.

"What?" Mario yawned and looked at Peach with his tired eyes. "And this better be important."

"IT IS, IT IS, I SWEAR! Trust me! TRUST ME!

"It's not Princess Day again, is it?"

FLASHBACK

"WHAT DID YOU GET ME FOR PRINCESS DAY!" yelled Peach

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Mario

"WHAT DID YOU GET ME?"

"What's Princess Day, Peach?"

"…WHERE'S MY PRESENT?"

"I didn't get you one, Peach."

"…WHAT!?!"

END FLASHBACK

"I still have the black eye, Peach!" Mario showed Peach his eye (which had had a bit of swelling in it)

Peach gagged and looked away. "Geez!!! Don't show me it! I told you sorry! What more could you ask for?"

"Vision back in my left eye!"

"OK! Let's not get into an argument! Just ask me what day it is before I get overexcited!"

"Too late!"

"MARIO!

"OK, OK! What day is it, Peach?"

"TOAD'S BIRTHDAY!"

Mario did not think this was such an occasion to wake one up to tell them the news, but Mario had completely forgotten about the surprise party Toadette and Peach had planned and how he, Luigi, Daisy, DK, and all the rest of the gang had to make sure Toad didn't look inside Peach's ballroom (which was especially hard some days because he cleaned the ballroom a lot). After all that trouble and all that work, he was happy to go to the party and see if all the work they did had paid off.

"WAKE UP LUIGI, MARIO, WAKE UP LUIGI!"

Mario didn't have to wake up Luigi because Luigi was already up (and on the phone with the cops to report a public disturbance at his house). Peach told them to get dressed in their best clothes and run down to the castle as fast as they could. Then, Peach left.

Mario and Luigi, considering it was only 4:00 in the morning, went back to bed so they could have a healthy night of sleeping. They woke up again at 9:00. They then proceeded to get dressed in their finest clothes and run to the castle. They knocked on the castle doors very impatiently and waited for Toadette to open the door and take them to the ballroom. Instead, they were in for a surprise, for Toad came to the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" Toad asked. He looked at Mario and Luigi's clothes. "Why are you all in your Sunday wear?"

"Um… Toad," Luigi said, confused as ever "Why are you here answering the door?"

"Because I'm on door duty today. Why would you ask that silly question?"

"We expected someone else at the door." Mario looked around to see if Peach or Toadette was hiding somewhere behind the castle walls, about to scream "SURPRISE!".

"Who? Toadette? She's upstairs downstairs doing laundry right now. If you're looking for Peach, she's out in a conference in Sarasaland right now." Toad said with a bit of a confused tone in his voice.

Luigi was lost for words, so Mario asked "Um… What day is your birthday, Toad?"

"Ok, what is it with you guys today? The way your acting is kind of random."

"Seriously, what day is your birthday?"

"Ok, but I don't see why you need to know. It's in a week."

Mario put his hand over his mouth so Toad wouldn't see his jaw drop. Luigi would have dropped his jaw too if Toad hadn't been so suspicious. "Well, we're on our way to… a formal party at… DK's house… So, bye!"

Luigi dragged Mario, who still had his jaw dropped, out of the castle doorway and they ran back home until they securely locked the door. They immediately phoned Peach on her cell and waited until she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Peach, Why did you tell us it was Toad's birthday."

"What? Oh yeah! Yeah, I was trying to tell you it was Toad's birthday in a week, but I was so excited, I couldn't get the words 'in a week' out. I hope you didn't run to the castle in your best clothes and knock on the door."

"Oh, no, Peach. We _never_ listen to your instructions!" And they hung up.

* * *

Hope you like Chapter One. Please R&R!


	2. Singing Lessons and Salty Cakes

"You can't bake a cake?"

Mario was at the tennis court with Luigi and they had just met up with Toad and Toadette. They had talked for a bit about general stuff, nothing important and then Toad went off to the washroom. Now, Toadette was telling Luigi and Mario she can't make a cake.

"So what were you doing in the kitchen that day when I had to keep Toad away from it?" Luigi asked.

"…Making a cake."

"A-ha! So you can bake a cake!"

"Heh-heh. Not quite. Turns out we aren't good at following the recipe. Well… I am. Peach is the one who isn't! See, when the recipe called for letting the cake bake in the oven for 30 minutes, Peach decided that it was too short for an extra super cake."

"So she put it in for…"

"2 hours."

"WHAT?"

"I know! That's what I said!"

"Why don't you just make the cake by yourself?"

"That's the problem. I would… but I'm too small to carry the cake. And if Peach even sees the cake, she'd say 'Toadette, this isn't fancy enough!' and put extra icing all over it and all these party decoration things. Pretty soon, the cake itself will splat all over the counter and make a huge mess and she'd say 'Toadette! You didn't make the cake strong enough!' and she'd go into the kitchen and make another reject cake that's just a waste of time."

Mario opened his mouth to say something but Luigi said "Shhhhhh!" because Toad was coming back. Mario and Luigi, seeing it was suppertime, decided to head back. They waved bye to their friends and the friends waved back (Toadette mouthed "Help me!" to them as well) and left.

Toad and Toadette also started walking to the castle. They walked on the path and talked about numerous things that they had done, saw or heard lately. They were having great conversations until Toad asked, "You know Mario and Luigi?"

Toadette stopped in her tracks. "What about them?"

"Well," Toad stopped and looked around to see if anyone was looking, then whispered "they've been acting strange lately."

Toadette closed her mouth. She had heard about Peach's "overexcitedness" yesterday and knew that Mario and Luigi must have really got Toad thinking. She decided to change the subject.

"I think they must have been-"

"Toad, have you seen Peach's room lately?" Toadette interrupted "There's a lot of posters of heavy metal bands. And she's asked us to paint it black. Sounds like she's Goth to me!"

"But I think Mario-"

"Have you noticed the increase of sales for black dresses lately? Maybe you've noticed that Peach's new lifelong dream is to die her hair black."

"Peach is _not_ Goth! But Mario and Lui-"

"DON'T JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS!" Toadette smiled, liking where this conversation was going, "Just because you think Peach isn't Goth, doesn't mean that she's not! I think you aren't open-minded enough."

"I think you're being stupid." Toad started walking again. "Let's get back to the conversation we started about Mario and Luigi."

Oh no, Toadette thought, this isn't working! What can I do to get his mind off Mario and Luigi? Then she came up with the ultimate plan.

"They come up to the castle in fancy clothes-"

"My life is brilliant."

Toad stopped talking and turned to face Toadette. "What did you just sing?"

"My life is brilliant," Toadette sang "My love is pure. I saw an angel. Of that I'm sure!"

"Oh, no! Don't sing that!" Toad plugged his ears "That song his so annoying!"

"She smiled at me on the subway." Toadette grinned "She was with another man. But I won't lose no sleep on that, 'cause I've got a plan!"

"OH PLEASE! NOT THE MOST ANNOYING PART!" Toad dug his fingers in his ears deeper.

"YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!" Toadette yelled "YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL! YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL, IT'S TRUE!"

Toad got his wallet and searched for some coins. "Here's 70 coins. Now stop singing!"

Toadette smiled, and took the money. Toad never brought up Mario and Luigi again in a conversation. Mission accomplished, Toadette thought in her head.

Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi had just gotten home and had a good idea. Why don't they make the cake for Toadette? All they had to do was get a good, tasty recipe and do one heck of a job (and not put too much decorations on it).

"How hard can it be?" Luigi asked, stating the rhetorical question.

So, they decided to get to work.

"Ok, Eggs. Do we have eggs?"

"Yes we have eggs"

"Ok, milk, sugar, flour and baking soda. Do we have those?"

"I think it's a better idea if I just took the recipe. Then we wouldn't go through all the trouble of having to say all the ingredients out loud."

"Ok!"

They had all the ingredients (left over from when they made Birdo's birthday cake a few months ago), and the job wasn't difficult. Most of the time…

"Ok, it says 2 pounds of salt." Luigi looked at the recipe with one eyebrow raised "Who the heck would put 2 pounds of salt in cake?"

"Luigi, that's the recipe for the Salt Cake. We're making the Chocolate Vanilla Cake!"

"Oh. Ok, sorry. Wait a sec. Salt Cake?"

In the end, they had made a beautiful cake. It was so good, Mario had a hard time getting Luigi not to eat the cake (and vice versa). And all they had to do was deliver it. And that would prove to be an adventurous challenge.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you liked chapter 2. I am taking requests of what can happen in Chapter 3. Just put it in with your review. 


	3. Mario's Night Driving

"Are we done yet?" Luigi yawned and looked at his watch.

"YES!" Mario sternly looked at Luigi. "We finished the cake last chapter, remember!"

"But that was so long ago! What happened?" Luigi looked at Mario.

(Sigh) This is the part well I, the author, tell you nothing happened. I just couldn't find a good plot for this chapter. I had no idea where it would go after I wrote last chapter. So here I am, back one and a half months later, very late, and writing chapter 3 of "Happy Birthday Toad!". Hope you enjoy! Oh and I am putting a lot more products in now and I do not own any of them either and that goes for the rest of the Fan fiction also.

* * *

"Are we done yet?" Luigi yawned and looked at his watch.

"YES!" Mario sternly looked at Luigi. "We finished the cake an hour ago, remember!"

"But that was so long ago!" Luigi fell back on his chair. "I'm hungry. We haven't ate supper yet and it's, what, midnight?"

"It's 6:30!"

"Oh. Well, never mind. Let's just make dinner… Oh, wait. We just made something." Luigi sighed and looked at Mario. "Guess it's take-out tonight! Pizza? Chinese Food? Or McDonald's! Your choice!"

"I think we should make something that's handy like… hmm… let's say… Pizza pops. See, that's the equivalent of pizza!" Mario smiled, liking his suggestion.

Mario started to frown when he saw Luigi stick his tongue out. "Equivalent of pizza? Pizza pops are just crap pizza wannabes! Why don't we have the real deal!"

"Pizza pops is cheaper and already bought! That means you don't even have to leave the house or get up to find the phone all the way upstairs in your bedroom!"

"Well in that case, pizza pops it is!"

Mario's smile came back. He knew that he could get Luigi with that. It always works. He got the pizza pops out of the freezer and put them in the microwave. "See, it's practically done already Luigi."

Luigi smiled at Mario then scowled to himself. He hated pizza pops. He promised himself next time he'll by pizza at the store and make it at home. But then he remembered that he'd have to get up and make the pizza. Then he had a change of heart.

Luigi smiled at Mario. "I love pizza pops now" he whispered. Mario smiled back at Luigi then walked away, muttering the word "crazy" to himself.

* * *

After supper, Mario decided that they'd deliver the cake in the night while Peach and Toad were asleep and Toadette was working the night shift. So, they went to sleep right away and woke up again at 1:00 am. Mario and Luigi got the cake from the fridge and carried it into their Honda Prelude ("Why can't we use the new Lexus?" complained Luigi. Mario groaned "We're delivering a cake at night, there are no girls for you to show off to and out of our 6 cars, the Prelude is the one that we can live with it getting stolen!") Soon they were all set.

"Ok, Luigi, hand me the keys!" Mario put his hand out. Surprisingly, Luigi didn't give them to him. "What the- why aren't you giving them to me?"

"Because I'm the better night driver remember." Luigi got in to the driver's seat.

"But this is my car! I drive my cars!" Mario ran over to the driver's seat and took the keys out of the ignition. "Now get out of my seat!"

"I wanna drive!" Mario wouldn't have been surprised if Luigi had thrown a temper tantrum right now.

"Luigi, you have 4 of our cars and they are all very expensive. After we bought the Lexus, we were in debt for two months. You know that I had to take a job as a teacher for a while! A job! I'm a sworn protector of the Mushroom Kingdom and I had to become a teacher. Do you know how embarrassing that was? Peach didn't speak to me for the whole two months! Now get out of my seat and stop being a whiny baby!" Mario stopped to catch his breath and waited for Luigi's response.

Luigi reluctantly slipped into the passenger's seat and sat down. Mario got into the driver's seat and they were on their way.

The drive went pretty smooth… until the first stoplight.

"Luigi! I can't see the light. Is it green, or red?"

"It's yellow, moron! I told you I should drive!"

"NO! NO! I was just testing you. I knew that, I knew that!"

A few seconds later…

"Is this Mushroom Valley Way, or Kingdom Ave?"

"Mario, this is Peach Gardens Rd!"

"Oh, no! I'm completely turned around!"

After another minute…

"Is this U-Turn legal?"

"Mario, I think I should drive."

"No, no, I found out. It's illegal. Well too bad!"

"MARIO! WATCH OUT FOR THAT CURB!"

"Whoops!"

"Mario now I really think I should drive!"

"Heh-heh, gotcha! I meant to do that!"

"Pull over!"

"Aw! Come on!"

"Pull over, Mario!"

So, Mario pulled over and switched places with Luigi. Luigi stopped to look at the map first.

"MARIO! We're almost at the Beanbean Kingdom border! We would've been arrested for trying to pass through without a passport!"

"Sorry!"

"We're completely the opposite way as we were supposed to go! Mario! You can't drive at night! Let that be a reminder that next time we are driving at night you give the keys to me!"

"I'll remember!"

"Now let's go to Mushroom Kingdom!"

And Luigi turned around at the next store and took off!

* * *

Hope you liked it. I hope next chapter will be updated sooner then this one!


End file.
